Outside References To Carrie
This Page contains references to the Carrie Franchise. (A work in progress at the moment.) F*&% The Prom *After Maddy wins Prom Queen. She gets drenched in tar, Similar to when Carrie White got drenched in pig's blood at the Prom. Trannyshack *Cookie Dough and Lady Bear performed Carrie at Trannyshack. *They later performed it again on October 29, 2011. Moon Raven *'I've Still Got You': Mr. Johnson's arm pops out of his grave, grabs the Woman and drags her into the ground. Similar to the Ending of Carrie. *A Homeless Man tells Reiko "Hey there lady, rough night, huh" to which Reiko replies "I'm fine, it's just pig's blood". Knott's Scary Farm's 33rd Annual Halloween Haunt *'Hatchet High': The Prom Scene in the Maze is a reference to Carrie. IMG_0273.png IMG_0285.png IMG_0287.png IMG_0288.png IMG_0290.png IMG_0291.png IMG_0281.png IMG_0292.png IMG_0282.png IMG_0293.png IMG_0226.jpg IMG_0283.png IMG_0284.png *The Prom King's tuxedo is similar to Tommy Ross. *The theme for the Prom is similar to the Prom theme in Carrie. White Chicks *The Vandergeld Sisters get drenched in red paint, similar to Carrie White getting drenched in pig's blood. Robot Chicken *'Rebel Appliance': After Alex Mack wins Prom Queen, she gets drenched in blood and everyone laughs at her. Which causes her to use her telekinetic, shapeshifting and electricity manipulation powers. The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto *After Dr. Satan and Velvet Von Black get married, El Superbeasto and Suzi-X dump a bucket of blood on Dr. Satan and starts to hallucinate that everyone is laughing at him, Than he becomes a huge and muscular monster and starts to kill everyone at his Wedding. *Norma Watson, Frieda Jason and George Dawson make an cameo appearance. In addition, Norma is sprayed to death, like in the 1976 movie. Corpse Bride *Emily's hand pops out of the grave and grabs Victor Van Dort, similar to the Ending of Carrie. Cult Of Chucky *Chucky's hand pops out of the grave. Similar to the ending Scene of Carrie. Pony.Mov *'Shed.Mov': After Fluttershy wins Prom Queen. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie prank her by dumping period blood on her and everyone laughs at her, while she screams "Stay Out Of My Shed" 666: Kreepy Kerry * A student named Kerry uses supernatural powers on bullies Addams Family Values * An arm pops out of the grave and grabs Joel. Similar to The Ending Scene of Carrie. Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever * The Prom Scene is a homage to Carrie Daria * Speedtrapped: During the end credits, Stacy Rowe is dressed like Carrie White. Detention * Parker Bagley's character's name is Billy Nolan. Interestingly, The character is a psychotic jock. Drawn Together * A Tale Of Two Cows: After Toot Braunstein goes on stage, She is doused with blood and the crowd laughs at her. Referenced to Carrie. Freddy vs Jason * Katharine Isabelle's character, Gibb Smith is always shown wearing a red baseball hat. This is a reference to Norma Watson, who always wore a red baseball cap. Isabelle co-starred in Carrie. **Coincidentally, Katharine Isabelle portrayed Tina Blake in the 2002 TV film. Friday the 13th Series * Friday the 13th (1980): The final scene is inspired by the final scene of Carrie * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood: Tina Shepard is a socially awkward teen with telekinetic powers, similar to Carrie White Halloween H20: 20 Years Later * In the film, There is a character named Norma Watson. ** P.J Soles (Norma Watson) was asked to play the role. But Janet Leigh took the role because Soles never gave an answer. Peter Capusotto y sus Videos * Violencia Rivas (Season 11): Violencia Rivas (Portrayed by Diego Capusotto ) narrates a story about her as a teenager, using a power called Coñoquinesis (Cuntkinesis) to get revenge on her bullies. The Black Prom's theme is heard in one scene. Rabid * A poster of Carrie is seen in the wall as Marilyn Chambers's character walks down the street. Sandy & Junior * Junior has a nightmare about Vicki being humiliated and using her powers to kill the crowd. Scary Movie * The gym teacher, Miss Mann is a parody of Miss Collins. Scream * Skeet Ulrich's character used corn syrup for blood, and he mentions how they did this for the film Carrie. Scream: The TV Series * Happy Birthday to Me: The scene where Brooke Maddox accidentally gets Jake Fitzgerald's guts and blood poured over her head while standing on stage is a reference to The Prom Scene from Carrie. South Park * Pinkeye: At the end episode, Kenny's arm pops out of the grave. * Cartman's Incredible Gift: Kyle Broflovski accidentally blows up the lights with his mind. * Erection Day: The scene where Jimmy Valmer is dreaming that the audience is laughing at him, during the end, the laughing audience goes into a circling motion, Similar to Carrie's hallucination in the 1976 film. Knocked Up * Ben and Alison were watching the opening credits of Carrie (1976). Tiny Toons Adventures * Love Disconnection (The Amazing Three): After red punch spilled on Shirley, She begins a rampage using her powers very similar to that of Carrie. Even the movie is mentioned by Babs. The Hungover Games * Carrie White is parodied in the spoof film. The Simpsons * The Color Yellow: Marge mentions that she and Homer walked out of "Carrie" right after Carrie was crowned prom queen. * Treehouse of Horror XXV: Mentioned in the closing credits * Halloween of Horror: A character is wearing a Carrie White mask. 2 Broke Girls * Caroline makes a reference to Carrie at the Prom being soaked in blood. * Sophie mentions that she burned a village to the ground but Oleg tells her that she fell asleep watching Carrie. * Max makes a remark about the waitress uniform naming it Carrie and how it's soaked in pig's blood and can't be burned by fire. Big Bang Theory * Raj is talking about how he would like to go to the Prom but after watching Carrie he doesn't want to go to the Prom. Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night 2 * Mary Lou Maloney shares the same abilities as Carrie White. * The disaster that Mary Lou causes at the prom is based on The Prom Scene from Carrie. *Vicky Carpenter's mother, Virginia is similar to Margaret White she is very religious and Vicky kills her by using telekinetic powers under the influence of Mary Lou, this is similar to the way Carrie kills her mother Vamp Till Cue * A photograph of Carrie can be seen taped to a mirror backstage. The photograph is seen for a split second. The Fury * A teenage girl name Gillian Bellaver shares the ability of telekinesis, Like Carrie White. * Coincidentally, Amy Irving (who played Sue Snell) stars in this film. * A girl named Cheryl shares the same glasses as Helen Shyres. *The panic sound effects from the film, Carrie are reused in this film. Young Sheldon * Sheldon's Meemaw mentions a few Texan heroes and one of those happened to be Sissy Spacek. Ladies Of Rap *'Horror Freaks': Carrie White is parodied in the episode. Free! Eternal Summer When Makoto is about to get Haru out of the tub and go to school Nagisa's arm grabs Makoto and tries to drag him down into the tub, this is similar to Sue's nightmare when Carrie's bloodied arm grabs her and tries to pull her down. The Adventure's of Priscilla: Queen of The Desert When Bernadette is playing a drinking game with Shirley, Shirley begins to hallucinate and Bernadette's face is circling around her, Similar to when Carrie White hallucinates at the Prom. Riverdale: Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember * Carrie: The Musical is parodied throughout the TV show, * The soundtrack from the 1976 film is reused again * Margaret's death is parodied through the death of a student named Midge. * Norma Watson and Helen Shyres are also parodied by two characters named Toni & Ethel. The Nun *In a deleted scene one of the nuns is telling Sister Irene about the hauntings that were occuring around the abbey when an organ is played loudly the theme is similar to when Carrie is locked in her closet by Margaret and the music starts off similar to the organ. The IT Crowd * In Aunt Irma Visits, Jen is trying to tell Moss that she is on her period when Roy yells "Carrie, Moss! In the first scene of Carrie!" Everybody Loves Raymond * In the episode"The Canister" Raymond makes a vague reference of a hand popping out this is a slight reference to Carrie (1976) Glee * In the episode "Tina in the sky with diamonds", Tina wins prom queen and is drenched with a red slushy by Dottie and hallucinates everyone laughing at her paying an homage to the 1976 Film. Category:Lists